


Gentle

by BurstEdge



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Gang Rape, Lolicon, Mind Break, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junko decides to pull Kotoko further into despair by recreating the moment she was repeatedly assaulted. Only this time... with dick girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle

**Author's Note:**

> I must be falling into depair myself if I'm writting this stuff again.

"Y'know Mukuro, I think that I've outdone myself this time," Junko said, leaning back on a chair as her sister sucked her off. "Who would've thought that this would drive her deeper into despair?"

Mukuro stopped sucking and looked up her. "I wouldn't," she replied.

Junko sighed, then forced Mukuro back down on her cock. "Of course you wouldn't. Your mind isn't as brilliant as mine."

Mukuro tried to say something, but it was muffled due to her sister's meat taking up all the space in her throat.

"Now that I brought her up, why don't we check on our little victim?"

Junko pulled Mukuro off her cock and stood up from her chair. 

"Why do you want to visit her now, Junko?" the soldier asked.

Junko turned to her sister with a twisted grin. "So I can see how broken this little brat is."

* * *

"Sonia, you've plowing into her for the last hour. Let the rest of us fill her up, will ya?" Akane groaned as she jerked off.

"I can't pull out," Sonia panted. "The feeling of her vagina is so beautiful."

"Well, if it's so beautiful, then let us have a turn."

Akane grabbed Sonia by the hips and pulled her out of the jizz-covered mess that was Kotoko Utsugi, the L'il UItimate Drama. All she remembered was walking home from school before she was suddenly drugged. When she woke up, she found herself surrounded by the girls of Ultimate Despair, all sporting lust-crazed grins and hardened erections.

"Okay girls," Mahiru said, gaining everyone's attention. "Now that Sonia's finally done, let's decide who will go next. Ibuki?"

The musician sat in a corner, her legs crossed above her head as she swirled her tongue around her own cock.

"Okay, she's obviously busy," Mahiru sighed before turning to Mikan, who was furiously pounding in Hiyoko. 

"Well, the only one left is..." she turned to a certain swordswoman, who was jerking off with a blank expression. "Peko, would you like to join us?"

"Hmm... I guess," Peko answered nonchalantly as she walked up to and knelt next to Kotoko. Mikan stopped pounding into Hiyoko as she watched the grin creep upon Peko's face.

"Don't tell me," Akane gasped as her eyes widened. "She's gonna..."

"It would appear so," Sonia replied as she jerked off. "No one else knows this, but Peko can be quite sadistic when it comes to this."

Even Ibuki stopped what she was doing as she watch Peko locked eyes with the repeatedly violated girl.

"I'm going to enjoy this, Hiyoko," Peko whispered, lust ever present in her voice. "But don't worry... I'll be gentle."

There it was. That one word that made Kotoko unstable.

"No!" she shrieked. "Don't be gentle!! Anything but-!"

Peko covered her mouth and held her down as she struggled in a pointless attempt to break free.

"Wow. She actually said that," Ibuki muttered.

"Now this is where it gets interesting," Mahiru said with a sick grin.

Peko forced her long cock into the smaller girl's tight snatch and started thrusting with reckless abandon. Kotoko continued to struggle, but it was impossible due to the larger woman tightly holding her down.

"Ugh, I can't take it any more," Peko groaned as she felt her balls tingle. "I'm cumming!"

Peko released all of her cum into Kotoko and relished at the sight of the young girl squirming. When she finished, she pulled out of and slapped her limp cock on her face.

"Again, Peko?" Sonia sighed. "You couldn't even last five minutes?"

Peko blushed. "I couldn't help it. It was so tight."

"While I do not deny that, I didn't burst that quick like you."

"Not everyone has your endurance, Princess."

"Alright, alright, that's enough," Mahiru said, breaking up the arguement before it started."

Ibuki walked up to Kotoko and wasted no time in sticking her girth down the girl's throat.

"Now she decides to join in," Akane groaned.

Ibuki had a look of ecstasy on her face as she thrusted into Kotoko's mouth. It didn't take her long for her to release her cum.

"Ahh... that feels good."

"Damn, you too, Ibuki?" Akane growled. "Is everyone here a quickshot?"

The musician threw a dirty look towards the gymnast.

"Okay, that's two down," Mahiru said. "Who's next?"

"I'll go! I'll go!" Hiyoko called out with excitement.

"Wait! I want to do her too!" Mikan whined.

Hiyoko stuck her tongue at the nurse. "First come, first serve, pig!"

"Why don't you both do her?" Akane asked irritably. "Now hurry up and nut in her so I can have a go."

The glare Akane sent at them was enough to get Hiyoko and Mikan going. They got into a spitroast position where Mikan had her length in Kotoko's throat while Hiyoko had hers in her ass. They began thrusting into Kotoko without any forethought.

"You know what? Screw this!" Akane growled. "I'm going in!"

"W-What!?" Mahiru exclaimed. "But they haven't even-"

Akane paid no mind to Mahiru's objections as she got under Kotoko and jammed her girth into her the younger girl's snatch.

"Finally! Now I get some action!"

Hiyoko and Mikan looked one another, shrugged, then continued on. All three of Kotoko's holes were filled and the little girl could do little about it.

"I'm close," Hiyoko muttered.

"Me too," Mikan groaned.

"Same here," Akane hissed.

All three of them filled Kotoko to the brim. Her mouth, ass and cunt were overflowing with semen as they pulled out.

"Damn... that girl took a lot out of me," Akane sighed.

Hiyoko and Mikan groaned in response.

"Okay," Mahiru said, gaining everyone's attention. "I think we've all had a taste of Kotoko."

"Not everyone," a certain voice called out.

All the girls turned to the door where Junko and Mukuro stood. Both of them were naked and their dicks were standing at attention.

"I hope you girls saved some for us, cuz we're horny!"


End file.
